We dont talk anymore
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya putus setelah menjalani hubungan selama 5 tahun masalah datang karena kontrak rumah mereka yang belum habis dan mengharuskan keduanya untuk tinggal bersama selama 6 bulan ke depan, yah hanya sedikit asupan untuk pecinta Sasuhina baca ceritaku di wattpad juga yah love you all


We Dont Talk Anymore

Story By Haruta Uzunaru

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always SasuHina

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, DLDR, dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya

"Jika sebuah hubungan telah berakhir, entah itu berakhir secara baik-baik atau dengan sedikit masalah, tidak baik jika kedua pihak masih saling berhubungan." Awalnya Hinata merasa kata-kata itu hanyalah kiasan belaka hingga akhirnya gadis itu putus dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan asmara selama 5 tahun, akhirnya hubungan keduanya kandas karena adanya orang ketiga. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Sasuke karena dia juga pasti punya kekurangan hingga pasangannya memilih untuk bersama dengan yang lain.

Selama 5 tahun ini mereka sudah melewatinya dengan banyak kenangan pahit serta manis. Bahkan ketika mulai kuliah, keduanya menyewa tempat yang sama untuk tinggal. Masalah datang karena masa kontrak yang belum habis, dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus tinggal bersama selama 6 bulan ke depan.

"Apaaa!!," Ino hampir memuntahkan minuman yang diminumnya ketika mendengar berita dari sahabatnya. "Serius? Kamu yakin gk nyesel? Ya ampun terus kalian tetep tinggal bersama?," layaknya seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi mulut Ino tak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti itu. "Iyah setidaknya sampai batas waktunya berakhir, tenang saja aku tidak akan kembali pada pria seperti dia," gadis itu menenangkan sahabatnya. Lelaki brengsek seperti Sasuke tidak pantas mendapat hati Hinata lagi.

Hinata masih ingat saat Sasuke ketahuan berselingkuh, lelaki itu bahkan tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, dia tersenyum dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Hinata. Seminggu telah berlalu, namun Hinata masih merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan kala itu hanya saja dia beusaha menyembunyikannya.

Setelah sesi perkuliahan selesai, Hinata langsung pulang ke rumah, dia ingin beristirahat karena belakangan ini banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju dapur, niatnya ingin mengambil air untuk mengisi tenggorokkannya yang kering. Namun sesuatu menghentikan pergerakkannya.

Di dapur ternyata ada Sasuke bersama dengan pacar barunya, gadis itu terlihat sedang memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan kehadiran dua orang itu, Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol penuh air dingin dari sana. "Ehh kau ingin makan bersama kami? Kebetulan masakannya baru jadi," pacar baru Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Hinata menyapanya dengan ramah. Hinata berani taruhan kalau gadis itu tidak punya malu, setelah merebut pacar orang dia masih bisa bersikap setenang ini?

"Srphh, kebetulan aku sedang lapar, kalau makanannya enak aku mau," Hinata meneguk air dingin yang tadi diambilnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang memandang tidak suka padanya. "Tidak apa kan?," Hinata menatap Sasuke meminta ijin pada pria itu. "Hem," Sasuke hanya mendehem tanda setuju.

Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua pasangan itu toh dia sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk melarang Sasuke. "Ihh kamu makannya belepotan," hening terpecah ketika pacar baru Sasuke membersihkan mulut Sasuke yang sedikit kotor karena makanan.

"Klak"

Hinatameletakkan sendoknya dengan keras hingga suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. "Aku selesai, makasih yah aku gk perlu masak lagi," Hinata lalu berjalan menuju westafel, setelah membersihkan piring makannya, dia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari tadi dalam diam, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pacarnya.

Hinata kembali membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berani melakukan hal seperti tadi. Ayolah gadis itu yang menawarkan Hinata hanya menerima kebaikan darinya. Ahh sakit tentu saja melihat Sasuke bersamanya tapi Hinata juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Drrtttt"

"Halo... Ino... Iya juga, okey sampai ketemu nanti malam," Hinata menutup handphonenya, kali ini wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri. Malam ini dia diajak oleh Ino untuk pergi ke sebuah klub malam, tempat yang tepat untuk melepaskan semua beban pikirannya.

Hinata sering pergi ke tempat itu saat dia sedang stress dengan tugas kampus atau ada masalah lainnya. Pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang memang seperti itu, biasanya Sasuke akan menemani sekalian mengawasi dirinya, tapi kali ini dia akan pergi sendiri. Siapa yang peduli jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, yang penting malam ini Hinata bisa bersenang-senang dan kalau bisa menemukan pengganti Sasuke.

Tepat pukul 5 sore Hinata sudah siap dengan mini dress kesayangannya, rambut panjangnya digerai bagian ujungnya sengaja dibuat gelombang menimbulkan kesan dewasa pada dirinya. Ditambah dengan make up minimalis kini Hinata siap untuk bersenang-senang malam ini.

Setelah mengambil tas dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, Hinata berjalan keluar tapi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari rumah seseorang menghentikannya. "Ada apa? Bisa lepasin ini gk?," Hinata terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, gadis itu mendecak kesal dan berusaha menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil karena kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

"Kamu mau ke mana?," masih dengan raut datarnya, Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. "Aku tentu saja mau pergi, kamu gk liat ini aku udah cantik gini, kayaknya aku gk pulang malam ini jadi kamu bebas ngajak pacar kamu untuk nginep di sini, aku gk bakal ganggu kok," mencoba bersikap santai, Hinata tersenyum dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa dia," mengedikkan bahunya bingung dengan sikap sang mantan yang aneh, Hinata lalu meninggalkannya. Malam ini dia akan melupakan semua tentang Sasuke.

"Glek"

"Ahh aku merasa hidup sekarang," Hinata meneguk bir yang yang ada di gelas besarnya untuk kesekian kali. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di klub malam ini dan selama itu pula yang dilakukan oleh Hinata hanyalah meneguk minuman beralkohol yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Cukup Hinata kau sudah minum sangat banyak," Ino sahabatnya menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak meneguk minuman di gelasnya lagi. Memang Ino mengajak Hinata ke tempat ini untuk membantunya yang sedang patah hati, tapi bukan berarti dia ingin melihat Hinata mabuk-mabukkan di sini. "Ughh baiklah, biar malam ini semakin sempurna ayo kita berdansa," Hinata yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, mulai berjalan ke lantai dansa.

Gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik dansa yang diputar oleh DJ. Masuk ke dalam kumpulan orang yang juga tengah menari di sana, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan HInata. Yah untuk sementara Ino akan mengawasinya dari jauh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pria yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Hinata datang dan menari bersamanya. "Hei sendiri aja? Mana pacar kamu?," pria itu memamerkan senyumnya sesekali tangannya membelai rambut panjang Hinata pelan. "Ohh dia? Udah kubuang ke laut haha," Hinata memicingkan matanya, dia kenal pemuda ini namanya Naruto, orang yang selalu berusaha mendekati dirinya, musuh bebuyutan Sasuke .

"Wah kabar bagus manis, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu malam ini?," tangan Naruto kini sudah berada di pundak Hinata pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya perlahan bermaksud untuk mencium HInata. Hinata sendiri hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Mmphhh hoek," hampir saja keduanya berciuman kalau Hinata tidak segera menutup mulutnya.

Gadis itu berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di sana. Naruto menghampiri Hinata lalu menawarkan jasa untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang, Hinata sudah mencapai batasnya dan dia takut terjadi apa-apa kalau Hinata pulang sendirian.

Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada Naruto ketika dia mendapati pria itu tengah memapah Hinata yang kehilangan kesadarannya. "Pulang sana," Sasuke seolah mengusir Naruto. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke sofa dan menidurkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka dengan dia?," Sasuke berkata pada Hinata meski dia tahu Hinata tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tidak punya hak lagi atas diriku, dan aku juga tidak punya hak atasmu," Sasuke terkejut ternyata Hinata belum sepenuhnya tidur. Gadis itu bangun, duduk di sebelah Sasuke lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku, iyah semua memang salahku, tapi aku tidak tahu salahku di mana," Hinata memandang sayu ke bawah, dia seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata aku...," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut terjatuh di bahunya. "Humphh aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini, kalau kau ingin aku menjauh tolong jangan melakukan hal ini," Sasuke dapat merasakan pundaknya basah, dia tahu Hinata sedang menangis sekarang. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk memberi ketenangan pada Hinata tapi hal itu diurungkannya.

"Maaf cups...," karena terbawa perasaan, Sasuke malah menarik wajah Hinata lalu mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. Bibir yang selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kehilangan ketika tidak merasakannya belakangan ini.

"Mnnhhh," terbawa oleh kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang mantan, Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke tangannya meremas bahu pria itu. Lama keduanya larut dalam adegan itu hingga akhirnya Hinata menarik diri karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam entah karena alkohol atau karena kejadian barusan.

Setelah kejadian malam itu Hinata dan Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara lagi, keduanya saling menghindar, meski masih tinggal dalam satu rumah mereka berusaha untuk tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Memang benar jika suatu hubungan sudah berakhir, ada baiknya jika tidak saling berhubungan karena hanya akan membawa perasaan lama muncul kembali.

Rasa itu tetap ada namun mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Meski harus menahan sesak setiap malihat Sasuke bersama dengan perempuan lain tapi inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Setidaknya dengan cara ini Hinata dapat bertahan sampai mereka benar-benar berpisah.

TAMAT

Selesai yooo author kembali lagi ada yang masih ingat? Ahhh ini sebenarnya cerpen yang dibuat untuk event cerpen tapi yahhh aku ingin ada sasuhina disini meski Cuma dikit moga terhibur, jangan lupa baca ceritaku di wattpad : Eugene Eurus

See you


End file.
